Eien O Koete
by DeviL53
Summary: Karena perjanjian darah yang dilakukan orang tuanya, Yunho, raja baru dunia Vampire, dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Kim Heechul yang berniat menjatuhkannya. Lalu bagaimana bila tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan manusia biasa yang mengubah hidupnya? -YunJae Update
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eien O Koete

Genre: Supranatural, romance

Rating: T (PG15) for now

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Park HyeRin aka Devil53

Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the plot. Got the inspiration from an anime called Vampire Knight, so u may find some similiarity, but the plot were completely different

Warning: typos, maleXmale story, so if you against that kind of story I told you, just don't read it!

A/N: Oke, pada akhirnya buat ff bru lagi, abis ga tahan yunjae udah mencak" di otak (?) minta ini ide ditulis. Judul ff ini 'Eien o Koete' diambil dari bahasa jepang yg artinya 'Beyond Eternity', judul chapternya sendiri di ambil dari lagunya Delta Goodrem- 'Out of the Blue' krna rasanya liriknya pas aja buat permulaan ff ini hehe... Okelah ga usah banyak omong langsung aja

Chekidot~

**Chapter 1**

**-Out of the Blue-**

Semuanya gelap. Ruangan itu terasa kelam. Tidak ada penerangan di tempat itu kecuali dari cahaya temaram rembulan malam yang bersinar menembus jendela kaca satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

Tapi minimnya sumber cahaya seolah tak menjadi soal bagi dua orang sosok lelaki yang hanya berdiam terpaku. Mata merah saling bertemu dan beradu di dalam sebuah pertarungan intens tak kasat mata. Pada akhirnya pria yang sedari tadi berada di atas ranjang menyerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kepalanya ditundukkan, membiarkan rambut pirang kecoklatannya untuk menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

"For God's sake, Yunho! Ini malam pernikahan kita, kau harus membuat ikatan darah denganku!" desisnya seraya kembali menatap pria satunya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Yunho itu hanya menyeringai. Tangan dilipat di depan dada kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding putih dibelakangnya. "Dan membiarkanmu mendapatkan semua keinginanmu? Jangan harap, Heechul! Aku tahu semua rencana busukmu! Kau pikir dengan menikahiku maka rencanamu akan berjalan mulus? Well, sayang sekali kau salah." ujarnya, masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Heechul menggeram kecil. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tajam, membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau berniat menjatuhkan dan mengambil alih kekuasaanku sebagai seorang raja di dunia Vampire? Jangan pernah bermimpi Heechul, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ikatan apapun kepadamu. Tidak ikatan fisik, apalagi ikatan darah. Pernikahan kita hanya simbol, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi komplit selama aku tidak melakukan kedua ikatan itu denganmu, yang berarti SELAMANYA." Yunho berhenti berbicara, puas melihat ekspresi murka di wajah Heechul.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan sudi menikahimu kalau bukan karena janji bodoh yang dibuat orang tuaku kepada orang tuamu." gumamnya, melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. Aura tubuhnnya mendadak berubah gelap. Udara tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin menusuk, dan oksigen kian mencekat. Tubuh Heechul merinding dengan sendirinya.

Heechul tidak membalas ucapan Yunho kali ini, mengerti betul bahwa dirinyalah yan akan berada dalam bahaya kalau sampai Yunho kehabisan kesabarannya. Menjadi seorang keturunan kerajaan dan vampire darah murni tentu saja membuat Yunho memiliki kekuatan yang melampaui vampire-vampire lain, dan Heechul tidak mau mengambil resiko melawan Yunho. Tidak secara terang-terangan. Ia akan melakukannya secara perlahan, Heechul yakin cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan dapat menemukan kelemahan di balik sosok sempurna Yunho, yang akan langsung menghantarkan pemimpin Vampire itu ke jurang kehancuran.

Heechul masih saja tidak bergeming bahkan ketika dirinya melihat Yunho telah mengambil jaketnya yang terlampir di atas meja dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ia tidak mencegahnya karena hal itu memang sia-sia. Yunho sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dia tidak menginginkan apa pun dari Heechul di malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam pengantin mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Yunho pun beranjak pergi dari kamar itu, tidak sekali pun menoleh kembali ke belakang.

Udara malam terasa menggelitik di kulit Yunho. Hawa dingin membelainya lembut yang hanya diacuhkannya. Hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

Yunho menelusuri trotoar jalan malam kota Seoul dengan perlahan, hal yang amat jarang dilakukannya mengingat kecepatan super yang dimilikinya sebagai vampire. Biasanya ia pasti sudah dapat selesai mengelilingi Seoul hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Namun kali ini berbeda, Yunho hanya ingin menikmati nuansa malam dengan tenang. Mencoba menjernihkan kembali pikirannya dengan udara sejuk malam hari.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau pada akhirnya pernikahannya dengan Heechul terjadi juga. Ini bukan keinginannya, ia hanya menuruti keinginan orang tuanya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain. Orang tuanya sudah terlanjur melakukan perjanjian darah dengan kedua orang tua Heechul. Sama seperti ikatan darah, perjanjian darah pun bersifat sakral. Perjanjian darah dilakukan dengan menyatukan darah orang-orang yang melakukan perjanjian kemudian meminumnya.

Hal itu dilakukan sebagai pengekang janji yang mengharuskan sebuah janji untuk ditepati kalau tidak taruhannya adalah nyawa sendiri. Konsekuensi itu bukanlah isapan jempol belaka, fakta selama beratus tahun sudah membuktikan keampuhan perjanjian darah tersebut. Banyak korban yang sudah berjatuhan karena melanggar perjanjian darah.

Yunho tidak ingin kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, karena itu ia setuju. Lagipula segala bentuk penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho akan selalu diabaikan. Orang tuanya sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh topeng palsu dari keluarga Heechul. Mereka tidak menyadari kebusukan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Tentu saja Yunho pernah memperingatkan mereka, tetapi yah omongannya selalu dianggap angin lalu.

Hanya Yunho yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Itu pun ia ketahui karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Heechul dan keluarganya tentang ingin mengambil alih kerajaan Vampire dari tangan keluarga Jung.

Keluarga Yunho memang telah menjadi raja dari seluruh Vampire sejak dulu. Vampire memang tidak akan bertambah tua. Pertumbuhan fisik vampire akan berhenti tepat ketika mereka berumur 25 tahun. Tapi itu bukan berarti kekuasaan seorang Vampire akan bertahan selamanya.

Seorang raja hanya dapat memerintah selama 100 tahun lamanya sebelum kemudian digantikan oleh penerusnya, dan tahun ini adalah giliran Yunho untuk menerima tahta. Ia telah diresmikan menjadi raja bersamaan dengan pernikahannya dengan Heechul tadi siang.

Hanya ada dua syarat agar kepemimpinan seorang raja dapat diturunkan sebelum waktunya, yaitu hanya jika raja itu meninggal atau berubah gila. Bila seorang raja wafat ataupun menjadi gila, kekuasaannya hanya dapat diturunkan kepada pasangan hidup sejatinya, soulmatenya.

Soulmate bagi vampire bukan hanya sekedar pasangan yang diikat dengan pernikahan. Melainkan pendamping yang telah dipilih sendiri untuk melakukan ikatan fisik dan ikatan darah.

Ikatan fisik adalah penyatuan dua raga, sedangkan ikatan darah adalah saling berbagi darah satu sama lain. Sekali ikatan darah dilakukan maka seorang vampire tidak akan dapat minum darah lain selain darah soulmatenya. Dan tentu saja Yunho tidak berniat melakukan hal itu kepada Heechul.

Bukan hanya karena ia tahu Heechul ingin menjatuhkannya, tetapi juga karena ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada lelaki itu. Yunho telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang benar-benar telah merebut hatinya, dan jelas sekali orang itu bukan Heechul.

Sebuah desahan mengalun keluar dari bibir Yunho. Memikirkan semua nasib buruknya itu membuatnya merasa pusing.

Yunho berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke atas. Hamparan bitang bersinar terang di antara lautan biru tua kehitaman langit malam. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat matanya menangkap untaian 5 buah bintang yang bersinar lebih terang dari antara bintang lain, menghasilkan sebuah rangkaian rasi bintang yang tersusun rapi membentuk huruf 'W' yang terpatri indah di angkasa. Rasi Cassiopeia.

Yunho tidak tahu mengapa rasi tersebut terasa spesial baginya. Mungkin karena sewaktu ia masih kecil seorang peramal pernah mengatakan bahwa rasi Cassiopeia akan menghantarkannya kepada jodohnya. Rahasia kecil yang disimpannya hingga kini.

Senyum di wajah Yunho segera terhapus ketika indra keenamnya merasakan adanya tanda bahaya. Ia menggeram kesal. Tidak bisakah ia merasa tenang hanya malam ini saja!

Sebelum ia sempat bertindak tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pundak kirinya. Ia tertembak, bukan dengan senjata biasa melainkan dengan senjata satu-satunya yang dapat digunakan untuk melukai jenisnya, senjata anti vampire.

Suara erangan kesakitan terdengar menggema dari bibir Yunho. Tentu saja, luka seperti ini tidak akan menyebabkan cedera berarti baginya. Dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar senjata anti vampire untuk dapat membunuhnya. Namun tetap saja, rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Yunho mencengkram pundaknya yang telah mulai berdarah dan berbalik menghadap penyerangnya. "Apa mau kalian?" tanyanya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah 4 orang pria yang berdiri di depannya. Hunter, pemburu vampir.

Salah seorang dari keempat pria itu tertawa sinis. "Tentu saja membunuhmu Vampire! Sebagai raja vampire kalau kami membunuhmu maka akan mudah untuk memusnahkan seluruh pengikutmu!" jawab pria itu santai.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam amarahnya. Kesabarannya sudah hampir habis, ditambah lagi dengan moodnya yang memang sudah buruk sejak awal. Sebenarnya kalau dia mau, sangat mudah baginya untuk membunuh pria-pria. Tapi dia tidak bisa, hal itu akan merusak perjanjian damai yang telah terawat selama berpuluh-puluh tahun di antara vampire dan vampire hunter. Kata damai memang sudah lama terucap, dan Yunho tidak ingin merusaknya hanya karena orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka ini. Orang-orang egois yang hanya memikirkan kepuasannya sendiri.

Mereka mungkin tidak peduli dengan orang lain, tapi Yunho peduli. Ia sudah pernah melihat perang sekali dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melihatnya lagi.

Setelah dirinya telah kembali tenang, Yunho kembali membuka matanya. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia bergerak menuju pria-pria itu dan memukul spot vital di leher mereka, membuat mereka pingsan seketika.

Yunho menatap mereka terjatuh dengan tatapan dingin dan mendesis kesakitan. Udara yang dingin terasa perih menusuk lukanya. Kata-kata umpatan mulai mengalun dari mulutnya. Senjata anti vampire akan tidak hanya dapat melukainya, namun juga akan melemahkan tenaga dan kemampuan menyembuhkan dirinya.

Dengan sedikit gontai Yunho pun berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Malam sudah semakin larut, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, dan Yunho sedikit mensyukuri hal itu. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menjadi bahan perhatian orang banyak karena luka dan darah yang masih mengalir dari pundaknya.

Yunho berhenti berjalan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon besar di sisi jalan. Kedua kelopak matanya seketika terpejam, nafasnya keluar dalam tempo yang teratur dan dalam. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merilex, membiarkan ketenangan alam mengambil alih pikirannya.

Biar bagaimana pun ia terpaksa harus kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika pendengaran tajamnya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa kali ini yang datang hanyalah seorang manusia biasa sehingga ia tidak perlu bersikap siaga seperti tadi.

Sedikit demi sedikit rupa manusia itu pun semakin jelas tertangkap olehnya, seorang wanita, ah tidak, seorang pemuda yang cantik, sangat cantik. Rambut hitam sebahunya membingkai wajah malaikatnya yang seakan bersinar di timpa cahaya rembulan dengan perfect.

Yunho menemukan dirinya tenggelam di dalam pesona pemuda itu.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Suaranya terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga Yunho. Manis dan menenangkan. Nada cemas yang terselip di suaranya entah mengapa mengirimkan semacam perasaan senang yang aneh kepada diri vampire itu.

Tanpa sadar, Yunho menggeleng. Mulutnya dengan sendirinya membentuk untaian kata-kata tanpa perintah dari otaknya, hanya berdasarkan insting dan hatinya.

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku butuh tempat tinggal untuk malam ini."

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu sejenak, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk juga. Ia cepat-cepat mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Yunho dan melingkarkan lengan Yunho pada lehernya, membantunya berjalan.

"Ayo ikut denganku, apartemenku hanya dua blok dari sini." ucapnya. Ia kembali terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau bukan orang jahatkan?"

Yunho tidak bisa menahan sebuah tawa kecil untuk terlepas dari bibirnya. Pemuda ini benar-benar lucu, dan...imut. Pertama, ia membantu Yunho berjalan seakan-akan yang terluka adalah kakinya, bukan pundaknya. Dan sekarang, ini. Bagaimana bisa ia baru menanyakan pertanyaan itu sekarang? Di saat ia sedang jelas-jelas sangat dekat bahkan tengah merangkul orang yang dicurigainya berbahaya.

Masih dengan setengah tertawa, Yunho pun menggeleng. "Namaku Yunho, siapa namamu?" tanyanya, tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaran yang meggelora di hatinya. Pemuda ini benar-benar telah menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit ke Yunho dan tersenyum manis. "Jaejoong, namaku Kim Jaejoong."

Sekali lagi Yunho merasakan gejolak aneh di tubuhnya.

**~TBC~**

**Oke, janga membuat cerita baru bila yang lama belum terselesaikan, I know..**

**Tapi ide cerita ini udah ga bisa dipendam lagi **

**Jadi ya.. okelah..**

**Review? ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Eien O Koete  
Genre: Supranatural, romance  
Rating: T (PG15)  
Cast: Yunjae (main), slight: Hochul, 2min, Yoosu  
Author: Park HyeRin a.k.a Amaya Devil53  
Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the plot

Warning:  
AU, OOC, Typos, maleXmale story, so if you against that kind of story, I told you now just don't read it!

A/N:  
Judul chapter ini diambil dari judul lagunya Ross Coppermen-'Found You' karena liriknya rasanya cocok aja  
Ok, tak usah banyak omong langsung saja..

**Chapter 2**  
-Found You-

Perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Jaejoong berlangsung dalam hening. Namun entah mengapa, bukannya merasa canggung, keheningan tersebut justru terasa nyaman, begitu menenangkan.

Sesekali, Yunho akan mencuri pandang ke arah pria cantik yang kini tengah memapahnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat pria secantik ini. Mata hitam besarnya, bibir merahnya yang ranum, kulit pucat bersihnya yang tak bercela, hingga rambut hitam sebahunya. Semuanya seolah meneriakkan kata perfect. Bahkan Heechul yang notabenenya adalah pria tercantik di dunia vampire pun tak dapat mengimbangi pesonanya.

"Kita sampai. Ini apartemenku."

Yunho seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana yang ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong. Tempat ini benar-benar sederhana, gedungnya hanya terdiri dari 3 tingkat yang disetiap tingkatnya terdapat 4 ruangan apartemen. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mansion tempat tinggalnya.

Yunho bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa ruangan-ruangan itu pasti tidak lebih besar dari kamarnya sendiri! Dan benar saja, begitu mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong, terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua, Yunho mendapati bahwa dugaannya benar.

Tempat itu memang tidak lebih besar dari kamar pribadinya di mansion kerajaan vampire. Tapi walaupun begitu, entah mengapa ruangan itu terasa begitu nyaman. Mungkin karena tatanannya yang rapi? Dekorasinya yang hangat? Atau.. mungkin karena pemiliknyalah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman?

Hah, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan terhadap pemikirannya itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ia sadar bahwa ia merasa tertarik kepada Jaejoong, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengira rasa ketertarikannya akan menjadi sebesar ini hanya dalam waktu yang teramat singkat.

Demi Tuhan, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Jaejoong telah dapat membuatnya uring-uringan begini, seolah dirinya telah terbelenggu di dalam genggaman jemari lentik milik pria itu. Tidak kuasa untuk melepaskan diri, dan semakin erat terperangkap seiring dengan semakin banyaknya detik jarum jam terlewatkan.

Seorang vampire tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini terhadap seorang manusia. Apalagi Yunho yang merupakan raja dari semua vampire terlebih lagi dengan statusnya yang bukan lagi seorang lajang, hal ini hanya terasa tidak mungkin...

Jaejoong mendudukkan Yunho di atas sebuah sofa setelah ia membantu pria itu melepaskan jaket serta t-shirt hitamnya, menyisakan hanya sebuah kutang tipis yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya. Setelahnya, ia pergi untuk mengambil kotak peralatan P3K yang disimpannya di dapur. Saat ia kembali, Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil tempat di samping Yunho dan mulai membersihkan darah di luka pria itu menggunakan handuk dan air hangat yang tadi juga diambilnya.

Lagi-lagi Yunho merasakan gejolak aneh itu di tubuhnya ketika sentuhan lembut jemari Jaejoong mengenai kulitnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu begitu serius dalam melakukan pekerjaannya hingga tidak menyadari tatapan intens Yunho terhadapnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika mendongak setelah selesai menghapus jejak-jejak cairan crimson di lengan dan bicep Yunho.

Seketika saja semburat kemerahan mencuat di pipinya tatkala mata onyxnya beradu dengan mata kecoklatan milik Yunho. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan mengusap-usap rambutnya gugup.

"Ehm, aku harus mengobati luka di pundakmu." katanya, setengah berbisik. Yunho tersenyum.

"Dan?"

"Kaus dalammu menghalangi." jawab Jaejoong pelan, kepalanya tertunduk malu.

Tidak ingin membuat ketidaknyamanan Jaejoong bertambah, Yunho pun membuka kutangnya tanpa berbicara lagi. Seringaian kecil menari-nari di sudut bibirnya melihat ekspresi kagum yang ditunjukkan wajah polos Jaejoong terhadap tubuh bagian atasnya yang memang terbentuk sempurna itu.

Masih dengan keadaan yang jelas malu-malu, Jaejoong memulai eksplorasinya pada luka di pundak Yunho, membersihkannya, mengobatinya, hingga akhirnya melilitnya dengan perban. Setelah selesai ia menyimpan kembali kotak P3K-nya dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah kaos biru polos dari dalam sebuah kamar dan menyerahkannya kepada Yunho.

"Itu kaos terbesar milikku, kurasa mungkin akan muat denganmu"

Yunho menerima kaos tersebut dan mengenakannya. Ukurannya pas, walau terasa sedikit sempit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang melukaimu seperti ini? Dilihat dari lukanya, kau tertembak kan? Untung saja pelurunya hanya menyerempet bahumu sedikit, dan bukan tertancap di dalam, kalau tidak aku saja tidak akan bisa mengobatimu." Jaejoong berkata santai, walaupun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada penasaran di suaranya.

"Aku dirampok." Yunho membalas seadanya, sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu tidak satupun dari antara mereka yang berbicara. Keduanya tenggelam di dalam kemelut pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan mereka. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam SMA tengah berdiri melepaskan sepatunya di ambang pintu. Wajahnya cantik, sedikit banyak mirip dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum begitu melihatnya. "Taemin, kau sampainya malam sekali."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taemin itu mendongak, sebuah cengiran kecil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kunciku tertinggal, dan ketika aku pulang tadi, hyung tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku singgah dulu ke toko Ny. Han, dan membeli ini," Taemin mengangkat sebuah bungkusan plastik putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Taemin tidak menjawab, melainkan ia berjalan menuju dapur, dan mengambil sebuah piring besar, pisau, 3 piring kecil, beserta tiga buah garpu yang juga kecil, sebelum kemudian kembali bergabung dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruang tamu.

Taemin meletakkan semua barang tersebut di atas meja dan mengeluarkan isi kantong yang tadi dibawanya. Kedua mata besar milik Jaejoong tampak berkilat-kilat begitu melihat sebuah kue berhiaskan berbagai bentuk coklat dengan tulisan 'Saengil chukkae, hyung~' terukir di tengahnya, telah tertata rapi di atas meja. Lengkap dengan dua lilin yang membentuk angka 20 menyala terang di atasnya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, Saengil chukka hamnida. Saranghanun Jaejoongie~  
Saengil chukka hamnida..." lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun mengalun keluar dari bibir Taemin.

Yunho yang telah memahami keadaan yang tengah berlangsung pun ikut menyanyikan lagu ucapan bersama dengan Taemin.

Jaejoong tercekat. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Taemin yang melihat hal itu buru-buru menghardiknya dengan tatapan kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Kok malah nangis? Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya, aku sudah lapar, hyung~"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil seraya menghapus air matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati, dan meniup kedua lilin itu sampai padam.

"Gomawo, Taeminnie~ah" ucapnya, matanya memandang lembut adik semata wayang di hadapannya. Taemin membalas senyumnya dan berbalik menunjuk Yunho dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau mengenalkan pacarmu kepadaku?" tanyanya, membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

"Namanya Yunho, dan dia bukan pacarku!" bantah Jaejoong, walaupun ekspresi malunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan hal yang sejalan dengan kata-katanya.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ssi. Namaku Taemin, aku adiknya Jae hyung, senang bertemu denganmu." Taemin membungkuk singkat ke arah Yunho, sementara pria yang dimaksud hanya membalasnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Tidak usah bersikap formal begitu. Panggil aku hyung saja, oke? Dan senang berjumpa denganmu juga, Taemin."

Yunho mengacak rambut Taemin pelan. Taemin tersenyum puas dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hyungnya.

"Hyung, aku menyetujui pilihanmu!" katanya lantang, yang sukses membuat wajahnya mendapatkan torehan krim coklat dari Jaejoong.

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dan balas menyerang pipi Jaejoong dengan segenggam penuh kue coklat. Yunho tertawa lepas, mengalihkan pandangan kedua kakak beradik Kim itu ke arahnya. Mereka berdua saling mengerling sebelum akhirnya melemparkan seluruh kue yang tersisa ke wajah Yunho.

Kue itu terjatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku. Mereka bertiga bertukar pandangan untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam tawa.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Yunho merasa sebahagia ini, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakannya dari orang asing yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hanya selama hitungan jam saja. Dia tertawa, begitu lepas hingga ia takut mulutnya akan terasa sakit nantinya. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli, sebanyak mungkin, dia ingin menikmati secuil kebahagiaan yang diperolehnya kini, sebab ia tahu begitu dirinya kembali ke Mansion Kerajaan Vampire, maka neraka bersama Heechul yang menantinya.

Yunho membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari benaknya, tidak ingin menodai saat-saat indahnya dengan bayang-bayang wajah picik Heechul.

Mereka masih tertawa selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Taemin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memperhatikan pakaiannya yang belepotan oleh krim.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera mandi dan pergi tidur kalau tidak mau terlambat besok. Malam, Hyung, Yunho hyung." katanya sebelum beranjak dan menghilang ke dalam salah satu kamar.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yunho. "Karena di tempat ini hanya ada dua kamar, malam ini kau tidur di kamarku saja ya. Aku akan tidur bersama Taemin."

Jaejoong menarik Yunho ke depan sebuah kamar lain yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar yang tadi dimasuki Taemin. Mereka saling bertukar ucapan selamat malam dan berpisah.

Yunho memandang ketika tubuh Jaejoong lenyap dibalik pintu kamar Taemin dan mendesah pelan. Ia memperhatikan seisi ruangan itu. Kamar itu tidaklah besar, namun tertata rapi, seperti ruangan-ruangan lain di seisi apartemen ini. Warna merah, dan hitam mendominasi setiap incinya, bahkan sebuah kamar mandi kecil di dalam pun tidak terlepas dari sentuhan warna-warna tersebut.

Yunho tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tersebut. Lukanya sudah tidak terasa sakit, mungkin karena kekuatan penyembuhnya telah kembali normal. Ia membersihkan wajahnya di westafel kamar mandi itu, wajahnya terasa lengket oleh krim-krim tadi. Begitu selesai, dia langsung keluar dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

**XoXoX**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi ketika Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba tidur kembali, namun akhirnya menyerah saat menyadari rasa kantuk telah sirna sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya.

Yunho mendengus pelan dan memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman di dapur.

Ketika dirinya hampir tiba, tiba saja dia melihat siluet samar seseorang di balkon. Yunho membatalkan niatnya ke dapur dan beralih menuju balkon dengan santai.

Memang apa yang perlu ditakutkannya? Pencuri? Manusia manapun tidak akan ada yang mampu melukainya.  
Hantu? Makhluk gaib? Dia sendiri juga adalah salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu, jadi untuk apa merasa takut?

Yunho menyibak horden yang menghalangi pandangannya dari balkon itu dan seketika saja matanya bertemu dengan sosok gemulai Jaejoong yang tengah memunggunginya menatap langit.

Yunho membuka pintu balkon itu dan mendekatinya. "Jaejoong? Kau sedang apa?"

Pria cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memang akan selalu pergi kesini untuk melihat bintang bila itu terjadi." jawabnya. Yunho kini berdiri di sampingnya, mengikutinya menatap ke selimut tak berbatas dunia yang kini dihiasi kerlip benda-benda kecil yang berpendar redup mengelilingi sang rembulan.

"Kau punya bintang favorit?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong mengangguk, tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk lima buah bintang yang berpendar paling cemerlang di angkasa. Lima bintang yang sama yang diperhatikan Yunho kemarin sebelum para pemburu vampire itu menyerangnya.

"Cassiopeia. Entah kenapa sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai rasi bintang itu. Bagiku mereka spesial, dan setiap kali melihatnya aku pasti merasa tenang."

Jaejoong telah kembali memandangi langit, sedangkan Yunho kini menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kata-kata peramal yang dijumpainya sewaktu ia kecil terngiang kembali di memorinya.

'Cassiopeia. Rasi itulah yang kelak akan mempertemukanmu dengan cinta sejatimu.'

...mungkinkah?

Kalau memang dugaannya benar, maka hal ini akan menjelaskan rasa ketertarikan aneh yang dialaminya setiap kali bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong. Vampire, terutama seorang pureblood sepertinya, akan mampu mengenali atau merasakan keberadaan soulmatenya bila pasangan takdirnya itu bertemu dengannya. Lalu, apakah mungkin hal ini berarti Jaejoong adalah soulmate yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Seorang manusia biasa bersanding dengan raja dunia vampire?

Hal itu hampir terdengar mustahil baginya, namun entah kenapa terasa begitu benar adanya. Ide untuk bersama dengan Jaejoong tidak menjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk di benaknya. Yang ada, pemikiran tersebut diluar dugaannya justru membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Tanpa Yunho menyadari, tubuhnya mulai bergerak mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yunho, kalau ka-" Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat menyadari kedekatan posisi mereka. Sangat dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan sapuan nafas Yunho di wajahnya. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Dia bahkan tidak menghindar ketika Yunho terus bergerak maju dan mengeliminasi jarak di wajah mereka, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Benak Jaejoong melayang kembali ke permohonan ulang tahun yang tadi diucapkannya.

'Aku berharap menemukan kebahagiaan...'

...mungkinkah?

Bibir Yunho membelai bibir milik Jaejoong lembut, memanjakannya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan. Lidahnya mempermainkan bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual, membuat pemuda yang tadinya membeku itu kini mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Yunho. Lengan Yunho sendiri sudah sejak tadi melingkar protektif di pinggang rampingnya, membawa tubuh mereka saling mendekat dan menempel satu sama lain.

Tapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Jaejoong langsung menghempas tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya. Tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, Jaejoong tahu yang menyentuh bibirnya itu bukan gigi biasa. Gigi biasa tidak mungkin terasa setajam itu. Benda tadi lebih terlihat seperti... Taring.

Jaejoong memandang pria dihadapannya itu dengan mata membulat kaget.  
"K-kau..." katanya tertahan.

Ekspresi di wajah Yunho sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa cemas, apalagi takut. Yang terlukis di sana hanya ketenangan. Ia balas menatap lurus ke onyx milik Jaejoong dan mengangguk.

"Aku bukan manusia, Jae. Aku adalah vampire."

**~TBC~**

**Done!**  
***dance ala mirotic***  
**Jangan ada yang protes masalah pendek!**  
**Ini juga buatnya ngebut -,-**

**Review?^^  
**


End file.
